Dimension 12
by robinbatmanlover
Summary: Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola Guradieans are in the military. Wares Reborn? And why is the military trying to wipe out the mafia? And what are the power stones? Also why is everyone...different? All answers can and will be found in dimension 12. (This is an AU of KHR that will sereve as a prolog for a future story) I'm bad at summeries sorry.


**Well My first KHR story. I worked hard on this idea so I hope people enjoy it. I have a bunch of ideas for this story and a future one I will write. This is like a prolog to the future story. Anywho I'l like to thank TheZombieFanatic a thousand times for their wounderful help they provided me with. I'd also like to say that this is an AU and the charcters are insanly worped and well different. So please enjoy and review. Also I don't own KHR or any of its awesomeness. **

Haru ran away from the sounds of the battle that was taking place. Gun in hand she snuck back into Vongola's hide out. She was positive she wasn't followed. Making her way past the once grand hall that were now bits of rubble she made way for the office. The office was the only room that had been preserved from when the military attacked them. It was a little over a year ago when they came in shooting everyone in site. She was with Kyoko but then got separated. She ended up hiding in the big cabinet in the office. There she witnessed the tenth's death. It was horrible.

* * *

_Xanxus looked up from his paper work. He had no clue what was going on outside and if he did he would have been outside to help fending off the troops that were attacking. When he looked up he saw one of subordinates and the next generation rain guardian, Yamamoto. Xanxus smiled at him brightly as Yamamoto was like a younger brother to him._

_ " What brings you here so late Yamamoto?" He asked with a warm voice and a steady curiosity gleaming in his soft brown eyes, " I thought you would be training with Reborn. Did you tutor let you off for the night?"_

_ Yamamoto shook his head. He had the biggest smile ever, but as Xanxus took a closer look the boy's eyes held a darkness he had never noticed. The smile was somehow cold and fake. Forced Xanxus realized with a sudden worry. He had a very bad feeling about what was about to unfold. _

_ " Yamamoto you have a lesson with Reborn right now don't you." Xanxus said his narrowing as Yamamoto's smile started to widen._

_ " Yes I do Xanxus-nii." He said in his childish sort of way._

_ Xanxus looked Yamamoto in the eye, searching for anything that would prove his bad feeling wrong. He saw nothing but the eyes of an amused predator, though_

_" But I don't need them anymore." Yamamoto continued._

_Xanxus felt a shiver run down his spine. All of his nerves were screaming at him to fling something at Yamamoto and run, but he didn't move. He stayed exactly ware he was telling himself repeatedly that Yamamoto was his friend, brother even. Yamamoto then pulled something out from behind him. It took Xanxus a few seconds to register that what Yamamoto had was his katana. It took him a few more seconds to realize that Yamamoto was in his fighting stance, his smile now a sick amused smirk. _

_" Why?" Xanxus asked with the look of betrayal on his face. _

_" Why not?" Yamamoto said with that same tone everyone has mistaken for a playful child like one._

_Then Yamamoto charged forward quicker than lightning. Xanxus grabbed for his guns but it was too late. Within a split second his hand was sliced clean off, blood spraying out of it in a little burst. Yamamoto laughed making Xanxus's stomach turn. That laughter was sick, he was actually enjoying the pained look on Xanxus's face and that scream he let out when his other hand was chopped off as well. Xanxus knew Yamamoto was playing with him as if he were playing with a new toy. _

_Xanxus looked up a Yamamoto with pure pity in his whole being and said his last words with so much meaning and feeling behind them._

_" I'm sorry." He gave his younger brother a sad but peaceful smile. _

_Then Yamamoto started tarring him to shreds until Xanxus was just a pile of horribly cut meat. _

She shivered at the thought of witnessing something so horrible and treacherous. Finally she made it to the office. Immediately she went for the dour in which Squalo said Xanxus hide the orange power stone. She dug around, pulling out everything and going through it. She thoroughly checked in boxes and bags until she pulled out a velvet box you would keep jewelry in. She opened it to find a ring with a circular orange stone in it. Quickly she closed it and left.

* * *

Gokudera walked down the long halls of the First Unit. His long gray hair was messily tied back in a ponytail, showing the fact that he was in a rush to get to the meeting on time. His black trench coat swished around him violently as he practically ran to the room. He had his clipboard held tightly to his chest as he walked. He walked into the meeting room right in the middle of Tsuna giving an announcement on their next attack on Vongola. He shrugged off the looks of distaste all the way to ones of smug amusement or just plain amusement.

" You're late Gokudera." Tsuna said coldly.

" Sorry." He said mumbled nonchalantly.

Gokudera sat down in his seat at the round expensive Italian made table. He was between Yamamoto and Tsuna, much to his dismay. He pushed up his ovular glasses and turned his attention to Tsuna.

" As I was saying before", Tsuna paused to make sure everyone was listening, " based on a video Hibari's Unit captured Vongola seem to be collecting the Arcobaleno Power Stones. Hibari show them the clip."

Hibari nodded with a small smile and put the flash drive into his side of the table. In the center of the table a holographic cube popped up and started to display an image. The image showed a girl about seventeen opening a velvet black box. Inside the box was a smoothly rounded and polished orange stone. The stone was on a golden ring band that had a braided design.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed at the sight of it. 'The Arcobaleno Power Stones? This is truly troublesome if Vongola gets a hold of them all. But…I'd really love to see how they work.'

" As you can see they already have the Sky Arcobaleno Power Stone. The goal is to stop them from getting the rest of the stones and to take the Arcobaleno stone they already have from them." Tsuna said with a bit of amusement in his cold commanding voice.

It would be a lie to say that most of the military captains were not amused. The simple fact was most of them were amused. The only difference was each captain was amused for a different reason.

" So what's the plan?" Hibari asked.

" Gokudera and Hibari will work on finding the location of each of the stones. After one if found we will work on a plan from there."

Everyone nodded.

" Meeting dismissed." Tsuna announced and walked out of the room.

Hibari got up and went over to Gokudera, " So shall we begin?" He asked in a friendly manner.

Gokudera looked up at Hibari. The Reconnaissance Units Captain was standing next to him. His warm smile was welcoming but Gokudera didn't trust it all that much. It was always like a mask to him.

" Sure, but I'm in charge." Gokudera stated bluntly.

Hibari sighed as a sweat droop appeared on the side of his head. ' Goku-kun never chances.'

Gokudera got up and the two walked off towards the labs.

**Well thats it for now. I'll try to update at least once a week, sometimes twice maybe. Well bye-bye for now!**


End file.
